Digimon - The Hiro Saga - Ch.6-7
by CYROS
Summary: PLEASE R/R


  
Hi it's me Daniel and this is chapter 6,   
please let me know if you like it ok.  
  
  
  
CH.6 The Hiro Saga,  
  
  
  
Hiro was sitting on a rock, it was about 1:00pm acording to his  
new watch, he was eating some fruit from a nearby tree. After he   
was done he drank some water, checked his map, and started walking   
agian. He was moving at a steady pace not wanting to over excert   
himself, up ahead the forest was beginning to thin out. It was beautiful,  
the forest was green, the sun was shining through the trees, there was  
a gentle breeze blowing, and Hiro could hear the sound of a stream up  
ahead. It was like he was on a nature hike, the only difference was   
there were no animals around, but thats pretty much what he expected.  
  
As he walked he let his mind wander. He was thinking of that  
summer his grandfather came to visit. Hiro and Lisa had just gotten   
home from thier last day of school, as they walked through the front  
door they saw thier grandfather(Yogen) standing there waiting. They  
were both suprised, Lisa ran up and hugged him, and Hiro followed.  
Yogen was an old man with little hair and he stood about 5'4" and   
carried an old looking bamboo cane. Yogen smiled alot especialy at his  
grand-childeren. Latter that night over dinner Hiro's mother had told   
him that his grandfather had come for a very important reason, to train   
Hiro in the martial arts. Hiro smiled he looked at his grandfather and  
said,"Realy....your gonna teach me Karate?"  
  
Yogen replied (in japanese) "No.. I am going to teach you a   
special art, it has been passed on through our family for generations,  
it is called Soutotsu-hookoo. It's your herritage and duty to lernn."  
  
"My duty?" asked Hiro.  
  
"Yes as my only male heir, it falls upon you to to pass it to your   
childeren." said Yogen "We will begin in the morning."  
  
And the next day they did. The training was harsh, by lunch   
time Hiro was exsausted, they stopped long enough to eat then continued.  
It was at that time his best friend in the whole world showed up. His  
name was Troy Bismark, he was a black kid, and Hiro's friend sence he   
could remember, he was the same age as Hiro, though he was a few inches  
shorter. Hiro's mother told Troy that Hiro was in the back yard and   
when he whent out back he saw Hiro standing with his knees bent, and   
his arms strait out in front of him. After Hiro explained that his   
grandfather was training him in the martial arts Troy said "Cool!"  
and wanted to learn to, Hiro asked his grandfather who said that it was   
forbiden for him to teach anyone outside the family. But if Troy wanted  
then he could help Hiro in his training and if he realy was serious   
about learning he would. But he had to ask his dad first, Troy was so   
happy and after Troy begged his dad he got permision and Hiro gained a   
sparing partner.   
  
It was late afternoon, up ahead Hiro saw the temple, "Hey there  
it is." he said as he started walking faster. But as he got within a   
hundered yards of the temple Kuwagamon sprang up out of the ground in   
front of him, Hiro jumped back in surprise. "What the-" started Hiro as  
he dodged one of the digimon's arms. "Theres just no getting rid of you   
is there!" At that point Hiro noticed somthing different,there was a  
small creature on top of Kuwagamon's head, it was round, black, and it   
spoke to him, "You pathetic humman, I'm Kagemon and I'm here to make   
sure you don't get the Soulgem, Dark Bubble!" it spit a black sphere   
at Hiro. Hiro dodged it but got back handed by Kuwagamon. Hiro flew   
about ten feet before he hit the ground rolling. He quickly got up as   
Kuwagamon charged, trying to catch Hiro with it's pincers, at the last   
moment Hiro jumped strait up as high as he could, which to his suprise   
was about twenty feet. Hiro quickly used this to his advantage, as he   
came down he focused his energy, "KYA!" he yelled as he planted both   
feet into Kuwagamon's head, crushing the Kagemon in the process.   
As he landed his attack the golden light flared at the point of impact,   
destroying the Kagemon and sending Kuwagamon to the ground hard. Hiro   
jumped from the digimon's head, activating the cloaking program, and  
started running for the temple. He was not more than thirty yards from   
the temple when Kuwagamon got up. Hiro froze in his tracks and turned   
around, Kuwagamon was looking around, *I hpoe this thing works* Hiro   
thought to himself. He could tell that the digimon was very upset, and   
after a minute he flew away.  
  
When the digimon was out of site Hiro walked to the temple, once  
inside he pulled off his pack and slumped down. "Man that was extream!"  
he said to himself as he drank from his cantine. "What did that thing   
call itself....Kagemon?" Hiro started to imput the name into his watch,  
after he finished he saw it's picture on the small display. It was   
black, with red eyes, six tiny legs, and a scorpian like tail. "hmm   
Kagemon, a shadow type digimon, level:in training, class:virus,  
attacks:dark bubble, abilitys: can meld into shadows, and can use it's  
tail to take control of other digimon....So that explians Kuwagamon."  
  
After he studied the digimon he looked around, it was dark in   
the temple. As Hiro let his eyes adjust to the darkness he saw a faint   
glow up ahead, he aproached carefuly. When he got closer he saw an   
alter with a couple of statues on it, there was another on the grond   
broken, and on the ground infront of the alter was...the Soulgem.  
"I found it...Cool!" he said. As he picked it up the light flared then   
disapated " Uh...okay." he lokked at it more closely, it was attached   
to a chain by a dragon's claw "cool." he said as he shruged and put it   
in his pocket. Then he looked at the alter, and the statues, one was   
an angle with it's hand held out infront of it, the other was a larg   
bird with it's wings spread, and the one on the ground was another   
angle. "hmm well the bird looks like a pheonix, and it looks like the   
two angles were holding the Soulgem out to it. hmm whats this?" said  
Hiro as he inspected the alters front. There was an inscription on it,  
but Hiro couldn't read any of it. "It looks like the writing on   
Gennai's computer, I bet he could read it." Then Hiro rememberd the  
watch, "Gennai said to contact him by pushing the red button." Hiro  
said as he pushed it. He heard a few beeps then nothing. Remembering   
that Gennai said he would get back to him Hiro decided to wait there,  
so he sat in a corner, pulled out the Soulgem, and looked at it through  
the remaining day light.  
  
  
  
If you have read this far then I'm sure you caught  
that hint about the statues :-) it's kind of a give   
away to future events. You will hear more about it  
it in chapter 7 when Hiro heres of a prophecy.  
As always you can contact me at,  
Cyrosgold@aol.com  
Bye :-)  
  
P.S. sorry if this chapter was not as good as my   
others, I was awake all night when I wrote it.  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Hi there it's me agian and here is ch.7 of,  
  
  
Digimon - The Hiro Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
It was dark now, Hiro went out side the temple long enough to  
gather food then hurried back in. He sat in the dark eating, he would   
have built a fire except it was a warm night and he didn't need to cook   
his food so the fire would only have attracted attention.  
  
Hiro thought back to his friend Troy, Troy and him had grown up   
together(with lisa never far behind). They spent most thier free time  
training, it was like a game to them, each would look for a gap in the   
others defense and when found would point it out with a full force   
attack. They even had a moto for this "No harm no foul, No foul no fun."  
Lisa was always around Troy and Hiro.(her favorite art subjects)  
  
Troy had grown from a little black kid into a 5'6" mound of   
muscle(copared to the 6'- Hiro). How ever he was also cursed, every  
day at school he was forced to run from his own fan club of teenage   
girls. Hiro figured thats what he deserved for being the star quaterback  
of the foot ball team. But despite Troys curse he was without a   
girlfriend and Hiro new why, Troy was secretly in love with Lisa.  
Hiro new this because somtimes when they spared Troy would be   
distracted by Lisa and Hiro would gain a point.  
  
He was begining to miss his friendand sighed,  
  
Hiro: "I wish Troy was here."  
  
He just leaned back and closed his eyes. A moment later the  
Soulgem(which he was now wearing) started to glow, Hiro opened his eyes  
as a beam of light shot into the air and then disapeared.  
  
Hiro: "Whoa that was weird."  
  
But he spoke too soon as the entire temple filled with light,  
then a hole opened in the air about five feet off the ground and a   
duffle bag followed by a person fell out then the light was gone agian.  
Hiro was already up and moving, he ran over to the peson...it was Troy!  
  
Troy was unconcious, he was dressed is a black "T" shirt and  
boxer shorts, Hiro guessed he was in bed before he was brought here.  
But worse Hiro belived it was his fault. Hiro tried to wake his friend,  
he slapped him on the cheeks a few times but got no response. Hiro just  
shook his head, then...he punched him...hard. Troy woke up gasping as   
he held his stomach.  
  
Troy: "Hey man...WHY did you do that!" Troy was about to return the   
favor.  
  
Hiro: "You wouldn't wake up."   
  
Troy: "You know I hate when you wake me up that way."  
  
Hiro: "Sorry...but uh look around."  
  
Hiro pointed around the temple and Troy followed with his eyes.  
  
Troy: "Huh? Hey where's my room............Where am I!"  
  
Hiro: "Just be quiet and let me explain. Ok?"  
  
Troy nodded and Hiro began to explain every thing that had   
happened to him, the past couple of days, the digiworld and digimon,  
the digidestin, Gennai, the rip, Hiro's new found powers, and him   
wishing Troy was there. Troy listened carfully and didn't say a word   
until Hiro was done. Then he spoke up,  
  
Troy: "So let me see if I get this right...you used that gem thing to  
wish me here(in my boxers) to help you fight giant digimon things and  
seal some dimensional rip that has a creature in it thats trying to   
kill you!" Troy was begining to raise his voice.  
  
Hiro: "Yeah...Thats just about it."  
  
Troy: "well........sure why not, I got nothing better to do but.... do   
you have some clothes I'm in my boxers after all!"  
  
Hiro: "Well isn't that your gym bag over there, it should have your   
fighting clothes in it."  
  
Troy: "Huh? oh yeah."  
  
Troy reached over and opened the duffle bag, he pulled out a   
yellow karate gi and a pair of worn shoes and put them on, then he   
stood up.  
  
Troy: "So do I get cool powers too?"  
  
Hiro: "Well sence your here and your not a digidestin...I guess, hold   
on let me check somthing?"  
  
Hiro checked his digianalizer and found Troy,  
  
Hiro: "Here we are...yup Troy bismark human-digi conversion #2. It looks  
like your like me."  
  
Troy: "Cool!...so what powers do I have?"  
  
Hiro: "It dosn't say...but I think that for me if I focuse my energy  
I can make my attacks do much more damage, you know (kya)...and I can   
jump like 20ft straight up."  
  
Troy: "Hhhmmm....Cool you want to practice?" Troy got into a fighting   
stance.  
  
Hiro: "No I'm too tired right now maybe tomarrow, we should get some   
rest." Hiro rolled out his sleeping bag.  
  
Troy: "Man I'm too pumped up to sleep!"  
  
Hiro: "Good than you can keep watch, wake me up if anything happens ok."  
  
Troy: "Yeah ok."  
  
Hiro: "Oh by the way you wouldn't happen to have my sunglasses would   
you?" He asked as he was laying down.  
  
Troy reached into his bag,  
  
Troy: "sure thier right here I was going to give them back to you  
tomarrow anyway."   
  
Troy handed hiro a pair of sunglasses, they were round with red  
lensses and black frames. Hiro put them on then rolled over and went to  
sleep.  
  
It seemed as if Hiro had just closed his eyes when Troy  
sudenly shook him.  
  
Troy: "Hey Hiro wake up, your watch is talking!"  
  
Hiro looked around, it was morning already.  
  
Gennai: "Hello...Hiro?"  
  
The voice came from his watch, Hiro held up his wrist.  
  
Hiro: "Uh hello...Gennai is that you?"  
  
Gennai: "Yes it's me, could you please push the red button?"  
  
Hiro: "ok."  
  
Hiro pushed the button and jumped back in suprise as a   
holograhm of Gennai apeared from the watch.  
  
Troy: "Wow...Cool! Is that Gennai?"  
  
Gennai: "Huh..who's that Hiro?"  
  
Hiro: "Oh this is Troy he got here last night."  
  
Troy: "Yeah Hiro used the Soulgem thingy to wish me here."  
  
Gennai: "Oh so you found the Soulgem, good work."  
  
Hiro: "Thanks but now what do I do with it...and does it usualy grant  
wishes?"  
  
Gennai: "I belive it only gives you what you realy need. And as for   
what you do with it, you need to traval to the rip and seal it."  
  
Troy: "So where is this rip anyway?"  
  
Gennai: "I'm down loading the position to the map now."  
  
Hiro pulled out the map, he could tell where they were and where  
the rip was by two blinking red lights. Troy looked over his shoulder,  
  
Troy: "So how far is it from here?"  
  
Hiro: "Well if I understand this right it should take about...four days  
to reach."  
  
Hiro looked to Gennai"  
  
Hiro: "So Gennai did you descover anything usefull about the creature  
in the rip?"  
  
Gennai: "Well I found out that he's not a digimon, he's an ancient   
demon banished from your world, and his name is Kuukan, plus he is   
creating his own army of evil digimon."  
  
Troy: "oh is that all?" Troy said with sarcasim.  
  
Hiro: "So why is he in the digiworld?"  
  
Gennai: "I don't know, it has somthing to do with the Soulgem though."  
  
Troy: "So where are the Digidestin?"  
  
Gennai: "thier fighting the dark masters, they just defeated the third   
one today so that leaves Piedmon."  
  
Troy: "Ok well when thier done with him ask them to help us out, after  
all if this Kuukan is building an army then the two of us alone don't   
stand too good of a chance."  
  
Gennai: "I'll tell them, in fact I was on my way to help them right   
now."  
  
Hiro: "I thought you said that they were too far away to help?"  
  
Gennai: "For you yes, but not for me  
  
Hiro: "Okay...well before you go could you translate this inscription  
on the alter for us? It might have a clue on how to use the Soulgem."  
  
Gennai: "Well let me see it."  
  
Hiro walked over to the alter, placing Gennai in front of it.  
  
Gennai: "Well lets see..................It's a prophecy, it speeks of   
a holy trinity that stands agianst the darkness, then of a champion who  
will emerge to accept his destiny and battle the demon of the void."  
  
Troy: "So does the champion win?"  
  
Gennai: "Well thats the problem with prophecies, they always leave out  
the best parts. Well I have to go now...Bye."  
  
The image of Gennai fades. After a moment of sience Troy speaks,  
  
Troy: "Well that was fun....so when do we eat?"  
  
Hiro: shakes his head smiling, "Come on."  
  
They both gatherd thier things then left the temple and started  
walking. On the way Hiro points out a fruit tree to Troy.  
  
Hiro: "These are good ones here."  
  
Troy: "Good I'm starving, hey Hiro watch this!"  
  
Troy sudenly drops to one knee and jumps up to one of the tree  
branches then turns around.  
  
Troy: "Ta daa!" Troy bows "While you were sleeping I was practicing,  
isn't this cool?"  
  
Hiro: "Yeah...well Gennai said that alot of powers would surface in  
time, so maybe some training would be a good idea. But I don't think  
we have the time for it."  
  
Troy: (Gulps down a piece of fruit) "So we are just gonna have too   
train on the way."  
  
Hiro: "Ok but first how about tossing me some of that fruit?"  
  
Troy: "Why don't you come up here and get some for yourself?"  
  
Hiro: "Ok why not."  
  
Hiro drops to one knee and jumps as high as he can, but he ends  
up over shooting the branch all together.  
  
Troy: "Ha ha ha, Try agian but this time try a little more control ok?"  
  
Hiro: "Ok."  
  
Hiro trys agian and this time he aims a little low but manages  
to grab the branch and swing up.  
  
Hiro: "Wow...this is fun, imagin the attacks we could pull off just   
being able to jump so high."  
  
Troy: "Tell me sbout it."(Gulps down another piece of fruit)  
  
They both ate thier fill, Troy packed some for later and they   
both jumped down.  
  
Troy: "So shall we begin?"  
  
Hiro: "Yeah lets get going."  
  
Troy: "Which way?"  
  
Hiro: (checking the map) "That way."  
  
Troy: "Ok" He plants his feet, "On yor mark, get set, GO!"  
  
They both start running through the forest, dodging trees,  
then Troy jumps up to a tree branch and starts vaulting from branch to  
branch. Hiro see's this and follows suit. And thats how they travled.  
  
  
  
  
Well thats chapter 7 I hope you liked it.  
If you didn't read ch.6 than you may not   
have cought that hint to the holy trinity  
so I sugest you read it carfuly.  
as usual contact me at,  
cyrosgold@aol.com  
Bye :-)  
  
  
P.S. I did this chapter a little diferent from the others in  
an attempt to make it easier to both write and read, all future  
chapters will be done like this.   
  
  



End file.
